


Una mirada.

by Ibrahil



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pequeño Drabble, situado en el Pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una mirada.

Titulo: Una mirada.

Autor: Ibrahil

Rating: G. Het.

Fandom: Vampiries Diaries.

Pairing: Damon/Caroline

S01E01 Pilot.

 

La mira, parece interesante, quizás un poco frágil, pero el sabe que la desea, y que ella lo desea a el, en una manera tan lejana a la suya.

El quiere meterse en sus pantalones.

Ella quiere besarle hasta que sus labios estén rojos y el sol de la mañana ilumine su cuarto.

El quiere desgarrarla, romperla.

Ella quiere acariciarle, cuidar de el.

El quiere ver que ahí dentro de ella, en una manera muy sangrienta,

Ella quiere ver que ahí dentro de el, en la manera mas romántica que su frágil mente puede darle.

El la quiere con una mirada.

Ella le jura su amor eterno con sus claros ojos.

El no es para ella, pero eso ella no lo sabe, solo lo presiente, en una manera muy dolorosa.

Fin


End file.
